


paper rings

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also yes i did reference petunia more than once, but losely, fuck it they get married, i also mentioned tilly, longing looks, pure fluff bro, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Ashton just kept watching and looking at Luke for the rest of the car ride. Still in awe at the man he gets to call his partner. Even when they got to the hotel and in their room, he didn’t stop looking at Luke.“Ash, are you just gonna stare at me all night or are we going to go on that walk?” Luke said, waving his hands in front of Ashton’s face.or how not to propose to your boyfriend
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifewasradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/gifts).



> This is for Amanda. She is a massive reason as to why I actually bit the bullet and started releasing my writing. So this is for her, a story I've wanted to write for a while now. And its a little pick me up and feel good story. Thank you for being my biggest cheerleader and supporting me!
> 
> I also forgot Australia summers are my winters, so it's fine. Its fine. Its fine.

Luke and Ashton had finally decided to visit home, after working their asses off as a band, they decided that they should finally take a vacation and see their families. Plus it would be nice to get out of the US for a bit. 

They've been on the road for so long that they were tired and they finally had a long enough time off to go home for their birthdays. Plus it would be a good time for them to tell everyone that they were together.

"I still can't get over how we’re doing this now. We’ve been together for almost two years and our families still don’t fully know,” Luke said, walking through the airport, “How has no one asked us?” 

“Because Mikey and Cal are oblivious to everything around them, and we don’t come home often enough for you brothers or my siblings to hound us about dating anyone.” Ashton says as he moves to find their luggage, grabbing Luke’s when he sees it, “Plus our mums figured it out from the first time they saw us.”

“Mums don’t count, they know everything.” Luke huffed. Ashton knew he was tired from the flight, the 15 hours never gets easier.

“Once we go visit your family we can take a nap and then see mine, deal?” Ashton said, grabbing both bags handles. “Then you can be less bitchy about this.” 

Luke just flipped him off and started walking out of the airport. Ashton followed closely behind him, lightly muttering about taking Luke and his bags when Luke’s bag weighs more than his entire house. Luke just kept ignoring him, hunting for the uber they had ordered to get home. 

“Maybe you should be the one to take the nap, you bitch.” Luke whispers when they finally find the car. The driver is nice and has no clue who the two of them are, he just asks them about the flight in, never once indicating he knows them. It's nice to feel normal, to not be big rockstars but to be two Aussie blokes.

Luke rests his head on Ashton’s shoulder, Ashton knows Luke would rather be asleep with Petunia than in a car after a long flight. Ashton just grabs his hand and squeezes it lightly, and places a kiss on his head. Luke sighed, Ashton rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, letting him get in the smallest nap in. 

When the car finally stopped in front of the Hemmings house, Ashton almost couldn’t wake Luke. “Come on bub, wake up. We’re at your parents house.” he said softly, “Come on, we gotta get into the house.”

Luke shook his head against Ashtons shoulder, he laughed at him which made his shoulders shake. Luke finally removed himself from Ashton’s shoulder, letting out a groan at the fact he had to be awake again. The driver just laughed at his antics, getting out of the car to grab the luggage. Once the two of them had left the car, they thanked and tipped him for the drive, he just smiled and left them

“Why couldn’t we have just gone and napped?” Luke asked, “My mum would have been fine with us seeing her in a few hours, she would want her son to be nice and well rested.”

“And she would also like to see you before you inevitably get sidetracked by everything in Australia,” Ashton answered, “Plus, she wants to see you before your brothers do.”

Luke grabs his hand, pulling him closer to the house. Even after years of living on the road, hours of flights, this little house was still his home. Ashton watched Luke, watched as his sleepy face turned to excitement. Luke was still a little kid at heart, still a mommas boy. His grin grew into a face splitting smile when he looked at Ashton, Ashton smiled back as big. The front door opened, letting the two of them see Liz, her own smile matching her sons. Luke dropped Ashtons hand, walked over to his mum, wrapping her up into a big hug. 

Ashton grabbed the bags again, walking them closer to the house. He wanted to give Luke his time with his mum, knowing how much he misses her. He’ll catch up with her once they finish hugging.

“You better not be trying to sneak past me Ashton,” Liz says from her hug, “You don’t think you get out of my hugs because Luke’s hugging me. Come here.” She unwraps one of her arms off of Luke and Ashton lets her wrap him in a weird group hug, squeezing both of the boys before letting them go. 

Liz makes them sit down and tell her all about the tour coming up, the next album, music videos that are going to be filmed. Ashton keeps asking her questions about herself, still trying to prove he’s a good choice of boyfriend. Liz tells them about Luke’s brothers, Andy, the dog they’re thinking about adopting soon, how much she misses the boys. Ashton’s eyes started to drop when they had been there for almost 2 hours, the flight and jet lag finally hitting him.

“Mum, we’re both super tired and want to rest up,” Luke said, reading Ashtons mind, “Plus we have plans to see Ashton’s mum later today. We will come around tomorrow for something when dad and the others are home.”

“Luke do not call your brothers ‘the others’ ever again.” Liz says, chastising him, “but I can see you and Ashton are tired. Go rest and visit Anne. I’ll be here.”

Both Luke and Ashton said goodbye to Liz, promising to come back the next day and spend more time with her, she waved them off telling them to spend time together and being young for once.

“You know, we don’t have to see my mom tonight if you're too tired, she’d understand,” Ashton says, once they get into the uber bringing them to the hotel. “She would probably like us to see Lauren and Harry with her instead of just her tonight.”

“Yeah but she’s your mom, you want to see her as much as I wanted to see my mom,” Luke said back, grabbing Ashton’s hand. “You spent two hours with my mom, I should do the same for you babe.” 

Ashton didn’t want to argue this point with Luke, knowing that he would stubbornly sit through anything because he wants Ashton to have the same experience as he got. Even if that was after a long flight and he was ready to sleep for hours, he would do it for Ashton. Ashton just grabbed his phone, texting his mom about rescheduling the three of them meeting up for dinner. She responded almost immediately saying that they should rest and next night they should come over, see Lauren and Harry and catch up. He smiled, texted his mom a big thank you, saying that they would be over.

“Mum said for us to come tomorrow and get dinner with her, she told us to rest and we can see everyone instead of just her.” Ashton said, “So we can go to bed and not set any alarms and wake up tomorrow morning.”

“If we’re not seeing your mum tonight, then we're going to get dinner instead and try to fix our jet lag tonight.” Luke says, “Plus I want to take a walk on the beach tonight, wanna to do something couple-y while we’re here.”

“Like we don’t already do something like that in every city we go to.” Ashton said, watching Luke again. He loved watching Luke, watching him onstage, watching him with Petunia, watching him when no one else was. He saw so much of Luke when he  
watched him. He was so in love with him, he never wanted to take his eyes off of him, “But yeah, we can go on a walk. Before dinner.”

Luke smiled, kissed his cheek before starting to find a good place to eat dinner near a beach, while Ashton just watched him. He thought about how he never wanted to spend time away from Luke, how he loved Luke so much, how he was always content around Luke. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

“There's a restaurant in the hotel we can eat at. Go to the beach nearby, then eat there and pass out by 8 pm?” Luke asked, looking over at Ashton.

“Sounds great to me, means we get to walk instead of drive around.”

Ashton just kept watching and looking at Luke for the rest of the car ride. Still in awe at the man he gets to call his partner. Even when they got to the hotel and in their room, he didn’t stop looking at Luke.

“Ash, are you just gonna stare at me all night or are we going to go on that walk?” Luke said, waving his hands in front of Ashton’s face. “Are you too tired, because we can just order room service and go to bed. I wont be mad.”

Ashton just shook his head, grabbing at his hand. Luke smiled, ready to go.

“I love you Luke.” Ashton said, walking them out of the hotel room, “I love you more than I could ever really say.”

“I love you too, even if I don’t tell you everyday, I do love you.” Luke responds, pushing on the elevator button, “You know, you’ve changed my life. For better, always better.”

Ashton took the hand he was holding and kissed it, hoping that made him feel everything that Ashton was feeling. How happy Luke made him.

Walking through the hotel lobby was weird because they couldn’t hold hands and be the couple they wanted to be.

When they finally made it to the beach, Ashton couldn’t hold back his affection, grabbing Luke’s hands again. He never wanted to be away from him, he wanted Luke forever.

“Luke, hold on.” Luke stopped, looking at Ashton. Ashton looked around, they were alone. “Luke, you know how much I love you. You are my reason to get up some days and I never want you to be too far away from me, I love you so much.” Ok maybe Ashton should have thought ahead a bit more.

“Ashton where is this all coming from?” Luke asked, staring at him. Ashton just shook his head.

“I don't know, all I really know is I love you. I love you so much that I never want to spend a day without you next to me.” Ashton took a shaky breath in, he moved himself down onto one knee. He was doing this, “I want to wake up and smell your terrible breath, I want to hold you when we sleep because you love to cuddle, I want to kiss you when you look sad to make you smile, I want to hear you sing forever. I want to be with you forever, I will always want you. So please marry me?”

Ashton looked up at Luke, blinking back tears in his eyes. Luke was covering his face, in shock as to the question. Ashton was getting nervous, worried that he had fucked everything he had up by asking one big question.

“Of course I will.” Luke finally says, his breath shaky “Of course I’ll marry you. You are my forever, you’ve been my forever since we were kids.”

Luke leans down and wraps his arms around Ashton, the two of them crying in each other's arms. They were going to get married, they were together forever. They would always have each other.

“I don't have a ring.” Ashton finally says, breaking away from the hug. Luke burst out laughing.

“How did you propose without a ring?” Luke said, calming himself down. 

“Spontaneously,” Ashton answers honestly, “You crept up on me, Luke Hemmings, you always have. You and your love always has and I’m so thankful for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> About half way through writing this Lie to Me came on and I almost yelled because that is NOT the tone of this fic at all! AND ALL TOO WELL when I was writing out the proposal... why?
> 
> Please if you liked this, there is so much more in this series. I swear the first date fic will one day come out.


End file.
